The Scarecrows
The Scarecrows are animate scarecrows that appear in the twentieth Goosebumps book, The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. History ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight The Scarecrows appeared in the book and TV episode. They are inanimate scarecrows brought to life by the main villain of the book so that he can take over the farm. They attempt to get into the house multiple times in the episode. One of them is later seen attacking one of the protagonists, Jodie. They break through the barn house wood and attack everyone. In the book the scarecrows all die by being burned to ash by Sticks, one of the protagonists' friends. In the television episode, the scarecrows are shredded by the thresher, activated by Mark, one of the protagonists. ''Goosebumps film Three Scarecrows are among the many monsters that are released by Slappy in the 2015 film ''Goosebumps''. They are taller than the other monsters, similar to the Pumpkin Head. Despite that, their appearance is not unlike their television look. Around the end of the movie when the monsters are dragged back into the book, one Scarecrow is visible as he is pulled in after losing his grip on a nearby tree. In the end credits, the same scarecrow as seen on the original cover of the book is animated and wakes up from a long slumber, his eyes glowing. Other appearances *A magical scarecrow appears in the fifth Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps story, The Scarecrow. *A scarecrow appears in Goosebumps: The Game, but it does not show signs of being animate. *Multiple scarecrows based off the ones from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight appear in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. **A button-eyed scarecrow is first seen as a Halloween costume brought to life by Slappy. He appears to stand at the same height as the Scarecrows' original and TV depictions. **A tall male scarecrow and a tall female scarecrow are later seen as Halloween decorations brought to life by Slappy using the Tesla Tower. Unlike the button-eyed scarecrow, the couple is tall like the Scarecrows' depiction in the first film. Merchandise A scarecrow was released in 1996 by Kenner, appearing in a toy line called the "Goosebumps Monster Bags." The toys come in a bag filled with "slime," and you must first soak the bag in water for five minutes before opening. Another scarecrow was released in the Goosebumps: Collectibles line. Actors *In the television adaptation of the book, the scarecrows were portrayed by multiple unknown actors. *In the first Goosebumps film, none of the scarecrows' actors were explicitly named in the credits. However, John Herndon is known to have portrayed a scarecrow. *In Haunted Halloween, Alex T. Hill is credited as a scarecrow, presumably the button-eyed scarecrow. Gallery Artwork print_scarecrow1.gif print_scarecrow2.gif It Came From Ohio! - artwork.jpg|A scarecrow from original cover for It Came from Ohio! can be seen on the right. Itcamefromohio!-artwork-BD.jpg|A scarecrow from 2015 cover for It Came from Ohio! can be seen on the right. Goosebumps-Return-of-the-Mummy-The-Scarecrow-Walks-at-Midnight.jpg Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Regional depictions ScarecrowUK.jpg|A scarecrow as depicted on the UK cover of The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. TheScarecrowsFrenchCover.png|A scarecrow as depicted on the French cover of The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. TheScarecrowsKoreanCover.png|A scarecrow as depicted on the Korean cover of The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. TV series Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.51.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.54.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.55.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.02.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.02.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.09.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.10.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.12.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.15.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.16.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.23.45 pm.png Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 5.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.24.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.24.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.26.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.27.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.27.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.29.20 pm.png|The Scarecrows advancing 5127456b-d8f0-48a3-87b8-ed710006776d.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.33.10 pm.png|The Scarecrows' deaths as seen in the TV episode. Film 3b36becb56e5ad306daae96a94d94f29.jpg|Scarecrows behind the scenes MV5BMjM2NjExMDE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUyNjgyMjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|A Scarecrow with Jack Black at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. Twoscarecrows.jpeg|Two Scarecrows Goosebumps-Scarecrow.png Espantapajaro (Pesadillas Pelicula).jpg 3167488.gif|A Scarecrow walking with a Pumpkin Head, the Bog Monster, Murder the Clown, the Snake Lady, and some Graveyard Ghouls. Anigif original-22214-1436312649-21.gif|Two Scarecrows can be seen in the background. 875e7628203959.564c35dc30f47.jpg|The Scarecrow in the end credits. 1fe84f28203959.564c35dc3212e.jpg|The Scarecrow waking up from its slumber. Goosebumps 2 Scarecrow Couple.png|The tall scarecrow couple from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Merchandise Scarecrow-monsterbag.jpg|A scarecrow monster bag figure Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png|The Scarecrow Collectible can be seen in the middle Pizza Hut Glow & Tell Card 3 Scarecrow f+b.jpg|Pizza Hut 1997 Glow & Tell Card GOOSEBUMPS-The-Scarecrow-Walks-At-Midnight-Vintage-1995.jpg|Cap ScarecrowWindowCling.png|Stickers 1 7e8fd98b8115e2d440e0abf7494478b7.jpg|Freaky Frame DormanScarecrowPuzzle.jpg|Puzzle Trivia *In the first film, one of the scarecrows is missing his hat. This may be a homage to events in the book, where Jodie dressed Mark up as a scarecrow to scare Sticks. **Mark mentions that he doesn't have a hat, and so Jodie replies that they will obtain a hat from one of the scarecrows. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television series characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)